Lionheart
Allied Nations |role = Anti-unit |useguns = EMP/Fuel hybrid bomb |tier = 3 |techlvl = 10 |hp = 700 |armortype = Light Aircraft |speed = 16 (jet) |turn = 2 |sight = 7 |cost = $2000 |time = 1:12 |produced = Air Force Command Headquarters |req = * Infiltrating any Soviet lab and a Soviet Construction Yard * Mercury Network Uplink * Shield Command * Robot Ops Control Center * Tech Center * Ore Purifier (Ultimate Alliance) |groundattack = 160-56 * 250% vs. Light and Medium/Harvester * 210% vs. Heavy * 175% vs. M.A.D.M.A.N. * 150% vs. Basic/Animal and Drone * 140% vs. Flak * 125% vs. Plate/Cyborg * 60% vs. heroes * 30% vs. Light Structure and Defensive Structure * 25% vs. Heavy Structure * 15% vs Naval Shipyards * 10% vs. Big Light Structure, (Very) Big Defensive Structure and Big Heavy Structure |cooldown = 125 frames (8.3 in-game seconds) |range = 3.5, radius 3 |ability = Weapon disables units vulnerable to EMP in a radius of 2.5 for 150 frames (10 in-game seconds) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed |notes = * Self-repair * Invisible on enemy radar * Takes 540 frames (36 in-game seconds) to reload |artist = ONEX |actor = George "Seòras" Exley }} The Lionheart is an Allied stolen tech unit acquired by infiltrating any of the Soviet labs and Construction Yard. It is a heavy bomber jet carrying a bomb that both damages and disables enemy vehicles in its wake. Official description The Lionheart is a unique aircraft in the Allied air force as, instead of missiles, it relies on simple but effective fuel bombs with an additional electromagnetic pulse warhead that was seized from Soviet labs during the war. Whatever the Lionheart does not kill it will at least immobilize for a good while. This combo makes the Lionheart Bomber a very effective unit destroyer that will quickly help you blow enemy armored battalions and infantry squads to smithereens.Stolen Tech Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The bane of any tank division, the Lionheart gives the Allies a much-needed advantage over the intimidating Soviet war machine. The EMP effect allows Allied tanks to get a few free shots on their targets, giving them a much higher chance of survival. They are somewhat effective against structures, too, as all bombers should be. Be careful, though, as their payload wasn’t exactly designed for destroying heavier structures or killing swarms of infantry. While they are certainly more durable than most jets, they shouldn’t take that for granted and should still steer clear of anti-air units and defenses. Their speed is also rather slow for an Allied jet, making it one that you shouldn’t rely on to get to its target in a snap like the Stormchild or especially the Hummingbird. Assessment Trivia * The Lionheart’s sprite bears an uncanny resemblance to concept art for the Inquisitor from the game Star Conflict. See also Other Allied stolen tech units: * Quickshifter * Chrono Prison * Future Tank Alpha External links * Official showcase of the Lionheart prior to official release of version 3.3, along with other units References zh:狮心王轰炸机 Category:Aircraft Category:Allied Nations Category:Stolen Tech Category:Jets Category:Self Healing